Fire Eyes
by sydney735
Summary: The feathers brushing against her cheek, the string being pulled taunt, the inhale of her breath. All she had to do was release her fingers and let the arrow do its job and kill the young prince. But she couldn't. She had failed her mission the moment she lowered her bow.
1. Chapter 1

"You knew your mission?" she bowed her head lower to the man before her.

"I did."

"Then why did you hesitate?" she frowned thinking back to that moment.

The feathers brushing against her cheek, the string being pulled taunt, the inhale of her breath. All she had to do was release her fingers and let the arrow do its job and kill the young prince. But she couldn't. She had failed her mission the moment she lowered her bow.

"I'll ask again, why did you hesitate? Why did you not go through with your mission?" his voice rose in anger with each word.

"I don't know sir. I just…I couldn't kill him, sir."

"So you are too loyal to the Fire Nation? Is that why you couldn't kill him?" her head shot up to look at the accusing man.

"I hate the Fire Nation! You know what they did to me!" She yelled outraged by his accusation, her brown eyes burning gold with anger.

"Then why I ask you, why couldn't you kill the prince?" again she looked to the floor shame replacing the anger in her eyes.

"I know I failed you." She spoke softly. "It just did seem right. Azula's the favorite child, why don't we kill her?" but words felt vile on her tongue. She wouldn't have been able to kill Azula either.

"You're right, Azula is the favorite child." He mused walking over towards the map on the wall displaying the four nations. "But, the chance we had today won't come again for several months."

"Sir, I just don't see what killing the royal children will accomplish. How do you expect me to kill someone my own age?" she pleaded also correcting what she had said moments ago.

"You remember how your parents died." He spoke calmly. "I'm sure the men who killed your parents were around they're age. What make your situation any different?" He turned to look at the young girl kneeled in the center of the room.

"Because that makes me no better than the soldiers that killed my parents." She spoke defiantly with a hateful glare in her eyes. The dark haired man stared down at her knowing she was right.

"Your job is to take orders without question." She stood, not caring that she had just disrespected the man before her.

"Then I quit. I didn't sign up to kill innocent people."

"Innocent people?" he laughed at her. "Azula and Zuko may be children, but they are by no means innocent."

"Then what have they done?" she asked throwing her arms up in the air. "What crimes have they committed?" she waited for an answer knowing she wouldn't get one. "None. They haven't killed anyone; they haven't committed any crimes, nothing. I don't even see the point in killing either of them anyway. It would just cause more problems." She knew she was playing with her life by defying him, but she had faced death before and this didn't faze her.

She was one of his best, but she lacked the hatred, the drive to avenge her family, that she had possessed when she was younger. It seemed that hatred had simply disappeared one day. Back then he was sure she would have released the arrow and completed her mission, but now he realized she was no longer the little assassin he had raised. Somehow she had come to terms with her past, but he couldn't understand how she learned to control that anger that once was her fuel for life and ultimately overcome it.

"What happened to you? How have you become so weak?" She wasn't weak, she was anything but weak, and he knew that, but he would never admit being wrong to the thirteen year old girl before him. With a cold stare she bowed and left his chamber. He knew she was right, every word she had said proving the fault in his plan.

By the time he overcame his pride and went to go find her and apologize she was gone. He sighed heavily knowing she wouldn't be back. He had been pushing her for quite some time and this had been the last straw.

"Be safe Juniper." He prayed quietly wondering where the fire eyed brunette would find herself and if he would be lucky enough to see his adopted daughter again one day.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Adventure Awaits

**I don't own ATLA just my OC Juniper! Please enjoy!**

"Where ay headin' little lady?" Juniper looked back to what she had called home before looking back to the train driver.

"Dunno guess where ever the wind takes me."

"Alright then, pay the fee and take your seat." She did as told and took her seat, watching as all she ever knew slowly disappear.

"So, where is the wind taking you?" a dark toned boy with bark brown spiky hair asked taking a seat next to her.

"Away from here."

"The name's Jet. You good with a bow?" he smirked at her with a piece of straw resting on his lower lip.

"You could say that."

"Well if you don't have a place to go, you could join me and my Freedom Fighters."

"Freedom Fighters?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Yea, me and my friends, we fight against the fire nation troops in our valley and help protect the innocent."

"Alright I'm in." she smiled softly knowing it was better than nothing. "My name's Juniper by the way."

"Well Juniper you have guts running away from home."

"Who say's I'm running from anything." She glared, but she noticed a moment too late that her voice was a notch too loud. He smirked.

"One last question. Are you fire nation?" her eyes narrowed looking out the window, watching the last bit of her old home disappear over the horizon.

"Not anymore." She tightened her grip in her bow and for moment wondered if she had made the right decision. Jet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters, Juniper." Any doubt about her decision left her and was replaced with certainty. She knew that this was the best choice she had made in all her 13 years.

Several hours later Jet and Juniper exited the train in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. They walked to a small Fire Nation village and snuck aboard a ship that took them across the sea.

"If you hate the fire nation why were you in the capital?" Juniper asked as she followed Jet off the boat.

"Lookin' for more recruits. Plenty on street kids there. The fire nation hurts everyone. Which reminds me, what did they do to you? You're obviously running from something."

"They killed my parents when I was five."

"They also killed my parents. Everyone in the Freedom Fighters has some sort of bad past, it's what makes us strong, what drives us to fight." They walked in silence for a long time. "We're almost there." Juniper frowned not seeing anything that would hint to people living here. They came to a large tree with ropes hanging down. "Grab on and hold tight."

Grabbing told of the rope she tugged it gently not expecting to be jerked upward quickly. Soon she could see platforms and tents and couldn't help but smile.

"Jet you're back early."

"Juniper this the Smellerbee, that big guy over there is Pipsqueak, and that quiet guy over there is Long Shot." Each nodded to her as Jet said their names. "I'll introduce you to everybody else later, until then Smellerbee will show you around."

"Follow me." Smellerbee showed Juniper around before leading her up higher into the trees. "So what's your story?" the girl across from Juniper asked timidly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Juniper sighed as she gathered the courage to speak about her past.

"I was five. My parents and I lived in a colony, because my mother was an earth bender it was safer that way. Unfortunately, fire nation troops were constantly demanding taxes for the Fire Lord. One day, my parents couldn't pay so the men set our house on fire. I only survived because my mother hid me behind a wall before they came in, but I saw everything. I got out after the men left, but it was too late for my parents. I don't know how long I sat outside the smoldering ashes of my home before Ahn found me."

"Ahn? Who was he?"

"He took me in and raised me…sorta. He was the leader of the Red Dragons, a rebellion against the war and the Fire Lord."

"So why did you leave?"

"He ordered me to do something I just couldn't do." She remembered the softly smiling boy sitting next to his family completely unaware she had almost killed him. Suddenly what sounded like a bird rang through the leaves pulling her back to the present.

"Come on it dinner time." Juniper followed the slightly younger girl down the tree, jumping from branch to branch and took their seat on the main platform around a mess of food.

"Tonight we welcome our newest member Juniper! Although she is from the fire nation she too has been hurt! And so as the righteous Freedom Fighters we are we except her into out clan and into our fight against the fire nation!" they all raise their cups into the air to celebrate.

Six months later Juniper stood outside Jet's tent gathering the courage to enter.

"Jet I need to talk to you." Juniper said moving the tent flap aside. The boy she had come to talk too sat up when she entered knowing the only reason she would come directly to his tent was if it was serious.

"Somethin' wrong Juniper?" he grew nervous when she didn't answer right away. Gnawing away at the piece of straw in a feeble attempt to calm his nerves.

"I'm leaving." Jet jumped to his feet unable to believe what he just heard.

"What? Why?" he looked into her golden brown eyes and understood. "We'll miss you Juniper." He sighed looking away from her.

"I'll come back one day Jet, but right now I just…have to go. I guess you could say the wind's blowing again." She felt bad for leaving, but she could fight the pull in her heart for adventure. Jet smirked.

"We'll be waiting Fire Eyes."

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Good bye Jet." She jumped from the platform down the main one where the rest of the clan stood waiting to say their good byes to the girl they've come to know as Fire Eyes.

"Be careful out there Fire Eyes." Smellerbee said handing Juniper a bag filled with supplies. Juniper smiled apologetically taking the bag. Grabbing her bow and quiver she leaped down grabbing hold of a rope. When her feet hit the ground she looked back up the tree. Smiling she took off running towards the nearest town to look for a ride. She looked down at the map in her hands.

"Haven't been to the Earth Kingdom before." She said quietly to herself. In the following weeks she hitched hiked to the ocean where she boarded the boat heading for one of the Earth Kingdom colonies. When the ship docked Juniper was shocked to see so many Fire Nation naval ships docked and armored men walking around.

"You look like a strong young lady. What you need is a classy weapon." The man opened a silver fan made of metal with green painted designs in front of her. Her eyes widened at the beautiful weapon. "I'm sure you're good with that bow of yours, but it won't do you much good in hand to hand combat." The grey haired sales man smiled demonstrating the fan's uses.

"Alright I'll take them." She paid the man and tucked her new fans into her belt.

"Just get the supplies and let's get out of here!" Her head snapped to a Fire Nation captain yelling at his men. What caught her eye though was the fact he couldn't have been much older than her and the large scar on the left side of his face.

"Jerk" she muttered and continued walking quickly forgetting the fire nation boy.

Setting camp up in the woods she practiced with her fans, but it would have helped if she had something to teach her. Muttering in frustration she went to sleep.

"Hello, Sir, do you know of anyone who teaches in the art of the fans?" Juniper asked a kind looking merchant men.

"The only people who still use the fans are the Kyoshi warriors, created by Avatar Kyoshi herself! I could take you there if you like." The middle aged man said almost proudly.

"That would be great, thank you." The merchant took her to the small island where they were met with many smiling faces till they realized Juniper was a stranger and took a few steps back.

"Who are you?" A girl a little older than her asked. Her face was painted and she wore a dark green dress.

"My name is Juniper, but some call me Fire Eyes. I would be honored if you would teach me how to fight with these." She opened the fan she had bought to the warrior before her.

"We usually don't teach outsiders." She eyed Juniper with suspicion crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would really love to learn and I hear you, the Kyoshi Warriors, are the best." The warrior smiled a bit.

"What do you say girls?" the other warriors behind her looked at each other before nodding. "My name's Suki and welcome to Kyoshi."

"Come on Juniper you got this!" the girls yelled as Juniper dodged Suki's attacks. Juniper hit Suki in the shoulder with her fan knocking her off balance. Taking the opening she kicked Suki in the chest causing her to land roughly on her back. Suki smiled.

"You've learned quickly Jun in the few months you've been here. To say the least I'm impressed. You have earned the title of Kyoshi Warrior." Juniper placed her hands together and bowed to her master.

"It has been an honor Suki."

"Where will you go next?" Suki asked with a sad tone. She knew Juniper wouldn't stay forever or even long enough to completely master the art she had come to learn.

"I'll miss you guys." She said dodging the question. They wrapped Juniper in a group hug knowing they may never see her again. They called out their good byes as she boarded the small merchant's boat as she came to Kyoshi on. Just before they set sail Suki handed Juniper a box filled with scrolls.

"These will help you to continue learning." Suki smiled softly at her student. "Be careful out there Fire Eyes it a dangerous world!" Suki called from the shore that was becoming smaller and smaller.

"That's what makes it fun!" Juniper called back.

Walking through the town square with nothing more than a small satchel, her fans, and bow and quiver filled with arrows, she gained a few odd looks. Quickly she found herself in the quiet of the woods and away from the noise of the small town.

A part of her became home sick for the woods she had become familiar with when she lived with Jet and the other Freedom Fighter. She was pulled from her thoughts by a rustle in the bushes. Getting a running start she leaped into the trees and waited.

"I swore the girl went this way!"

 _Fire Nation soldiers!_ She mentally hissed. There were three of them. Two of the three shook their heads at the one who had spoken.

"Come on we need to get back to our post." The three soldiers left, but Juniper stayed in the trees and followed them silently back to their camp.

"Look I swear I seen the girl that was part of the Freedom Kickers or whatever they called themselves, that ambushed us!"

"Go hunt your ghost girl if ya want. We got work ta do." One said waving off the younger one who had been speaking.

"Ya in case you forgot we're taking over the village just on the other side of that hill." The one who hadn't said anything yet jerked his thumb to the hill he was speaking about.

"Fine but I'm tellin' you I saw her!"

"Ya ya whatever you say." The two other soldiers waved him off. Slumping his shoulders he followed the other two back to the camp unknowingly taking Juniper with them. The small army was sitting around the fire laughing at the young soldier as he tried to convince them he had seen Juniper.

Juniper, perched in a nearby tree, pulled the arrow back till the feathers lightly touched her cheek. Taking a breath she released with her exhale, sending the flaming arrow straight into a barrel of blasting jelly. Four more exploded after that. Placing the bow on her back she pulled out her fans and jumped to the ground.

"If I were you I'd believe him." The men gripped their spears and charged at her anger fueling them, but she knew that danger of letting anger be your fuel. Using the razor sharp edge of her deadly fans she sliced the spears to nothing less than a few inches making them useless. Closing her fans she and attacked till every one of the soldier lay unconscious or moaning in pain.

"Who are…you?" she bent down to the commander so he could see her clearly.

"They call me Fire Eyes." With that she left knowing that the village would be safe for another day.

It was weeks before she found another town and found a ride to Ba Sing Se. She frowned as she walked up and down the streets of the lower ring. Someone gripped her shoulder so she flipped them over her shoulder.

"Flinn?"

"Juniper." The boy she had flipped over her shoulder said his face blank of any expression. He swiped her feet out from under her. "You know Ahn really misses you." His voice filled with false sincerity.

"I'm sure he does." She sneered flipping back on to her feet. "It's no secret I was his best." He older boy frowned angrily at her. She opened her fan.

"Looks like you've learned some new tricks."

"You could say that." Flinn's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the incredibly sharp metal. A small crowd had gathered around them. "I don't want to fight you Flinn, but I will if I have too." She warned her brown eyes narrowing.

"I didn't come her to fight you Juniper, no, I came to give you a message from Ahn. He knows you won't come back, so he sent me to find you and give you a message." He stopped for a moment and just looked at her. In the year or so since she had left, she had change a lot physically, her body shaping to become more womanly and more muscular, but as he looked into her golden brown eyes he knew this girl in front of him was no longer the same girl he had once fought beside in more ways than one.

"He wants you to know you're welcome back anytime and that you should know the war is growing more and more dangerous and the price on your head is also growing." A smirk formed on his face growing larger as he said the last part.

"You think I don't know that?" she hissed. Flinn held his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"I'm just the messenger." He turned to leave. "Oh and happy birthday, 14 right?." He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowned of people. Again a homesick feeling entered her stomach as she thought about Ahn and the others.

Juniper left Ba Sing Se a few weeks later not finding it as amazing as everyone claimed it to be. After that she found herself in many different places and situations, making both friends and enemies along the way, and leaving her name burning in the charred remains of many Fire Nation army camps. The price of her head grew with each attack, so she figured the South Pole would be a good adventure till things cooled down. But she had a last stop to make before she headed to the South Pole. She needed to return home.

The town had been abandoned long ago leaving only charred and vacant remains. She stopped in front of what was once her home, but was now a pile of rubble. The corner of her lips pulled upward as she looked at the plants sprouting from the charred stone and dirt. It had been so long ago, but the memory was still fresh in her mind.

She knew she was crazy for going to the South Pole, but the wind was blowing and it was blowing hard.

"Don't know what you see in this place girl. Just a bunch of villages." She turned to look at the man steering the boat. "Traders don't come up here but once a month. You sure you know what you're doin'?"

"Is it smart? Probably not. Will I learn from it? Probably." The man just shook his head.

"Strange stupid girl." He mutter. Juniper couldn't help but chuckle. "They don't take to kindly to stranger."

"I figured, that's why I'm not going to the village."

"Are you crazy? You plan on surviving out there on your own?" he yelled at her.

"Yep!" she called diving into the freezing cold water before the man could say anything else. She used her internal flame to keep her warm while swimming through the ice cold water. She made it to the ice just as her muscles began to ache and pulled herself upon to the ice. She waved to the merchant man who just threw his arms up in disbelief.

From where she stood she could see the small water tribe village and a small crowd of people going to meet the merchant.

 **This all take place before the pilot episode so about two years or so, the whole time Zuko is at sea searching for Aang with no luck. Now she's around 15ish. Just wanted to clear that up. Please review and tell me what ya think of this story. In all the chapters to come it's going to follow the TV series(I'm going to really try not to rehash the story line too bad if you begin to see that happen DO NOT HESTITATE to tell me) Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 You Did Want An Adventure

**Feel free to review at the end. I only own my OC's and original ideas**

Juniper licked her dry lips as she pulled the arrow back and took aim at an unsuspecting penguin. Suddenly a high pitched squeal echoed across the barren land. Looking to the sky her brown eyes widened in horror at the sight of the flare. From where she stood she could see the fire nation ship that changed course for the small water tribe village. Completely forgetting her hunt she took off running as best she could through the snow towards the water tribe village, hoping she would get there in time.

Pulling her bow from her back she loaded an arrow and jumped, hitting the ground with a roll, but her aim never faltered.

"Let 'er go!" she yelled looking down her arrow to its target. He was dressed in a fire nation uniform, but lacked the mask leaving his scar in full view. Glaring with a snarl he pushed the elderly woman back into the crowed of frightened water tribe members.

"Who do you think you are peasant?" he snarled.

"Wanna find out?" she narrowed her eyes in challenge. Roaring out in anger the scared leader of the small flee unleashed a wave of fire towards the fearful water tribe members.

"I know you're hiding him!" Juniper raised an eyebrow as a boy charged the angry leader, but the leader just turned with annoyance, flipping him over his head.

"Show no fear!" a little boy yelled throwing the water tribe warrior another spear. However, it didn't do much good since the fire nation leader chopped off the end and used the rest of the shaft to bonk the poor warrior in the head several times. Juniper lowered her aim and shot at the scared leader's feet. He jumped back staring at the arrow for a moment before turning to glare at her. Out of her peripheral vision she seen a shine in the sky and it was a matter of second when the leader got hit in the head with a boomerang. Juniper stifled a laugh.

Out of nowhere a penguin come flying in, right under the temperamental leader, swiping his feet out from under him. The tribe cheered even though the dramatic entrance felt them covered in snow including Juniper.

"Hey Katara. Hey Soka." The boy riding the penguin said.

"Hi…Aang. Thanks for comin'." The warrior said dryly. The firebender leader took a stance and so did the arrowed boy. The younger boy using his staff blew the other firebender back and also shot a blast at the leader but he held his ground.

"Looking for me?" the boy asked. The firebender glared.

"You're the airbender? You're the avatar?" the firebender said incredulously.

"No way…" Juniper whispered in disbelief.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well you're just a teenager." The tattooed kid fired back dodging a blast of fire. Juniper let several arrows fly stopping several soldier in their tracks. The men pulled at the arrows nailing their boots to the snow and ice. From behind her the villager's cried out distracting her and allowing one soldier to get in a lucky punch. Juniper landed in the snow disoriented for a brief moment.

"If I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?" the leader nodded stiffly to the arrowed boy. The soldiers who weren't still pulling arrows from their shoe's took the boys staff and lead him towards the ship. The leader looked to Juniper and frowned.

"Bring the girl too!" Juniper fought the guards all the way up the ship and into her cell. She slammed her fists on the bars several times before sitting on the hay in the corner to pout. After a few minutes she heard several noises. She grinned remembering her lock picking kit. Unlocking the cell door she quickly made her way up to the deck.

When she reached the deck she watched as the avatar toppled over the side of the ship. A mix of feelings rose in her as she watched the tattooed boy rise out of the freezing water in a water tornado. The glowing boy landed bending the water around him and directing it to knock off the crew and the hot headed leader standing on the deck leaving only her.

The glowing arrows on the boy died away leaving him to wobble weakly. The water tribe boy and girl jump from the huge beast they called Appa to check on their friend. The avatar sayed something to the tribe warrior and he took off to the boys staff. He frowned and started shoving it into something.

"Ha. That's from the water tribe!" the dark skinned boy yelled running back to the beast staff in hand. Through all of this Juniper stood in shock unsure of what to do without her fans or her bow. The group of three were about to fly off on the fluffy beast, but the tattooed boy said something and the three turned to look at here. Juniper took a step forward, but noticed the leader and his crew standing. Changing her direction she ran towards the fire nation soldiers.

"Get out of here! Go!" she yelled waving the group off. The flying beast took off, but that didn't stop the fire benders. The leader and an old man she hadn't seen yet took a bending stance. Running as fast as she could Juniper charged the pair, slamming into the younger one leaving only the old man to fire a blast. The airbender standing on the back of his pet beast bended a huge wave of air causing an avalanche that stopped the ship and blocked the channel completely.

The guy Juniper had tackled shoved her off and a couple crew members restrained her.

"What do you want us to do with the escaped prisoner, Sir?" one asked.

"Put her back in her cell. I don't know how she got out, but make sure it doesn't happen again." With a nod the guard led her back to her cell. She didn't put up a fight knowing it was pointless. She flopped down on the hay.

"You wanted an adventure, now you've got one." She scolded herself before falling asleep. She was startled awake by clinking.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She sighed in relief seeing it was only the old man. "What is your name?" he asked pouring her a cup of tea.

"Juniper." She eyed him oddly. Not trusting the fire nation even if he was just an old man.

"What a lovely name." he smile handing her the tea cup through the bars. "I apologies for my nephew, but you did attack him." She smirked.

"He's a bit hot headed isn't he?" the old man chuckled.

"You could say that. My name is Iroh."

"Nice to meet you Iroh, I wish I could say the same about your nephew." She replied slowly carefully choosing her words.

"Where do you come from? Your eyes say fire nation, but your skin tone says earth kingdom." She frowned thinking about her parents.

"My father was fire nation, my mother was earth kingdom, but it doesn't really matter they died a long time ago." She sighed closing her eyes. Iroh looked down at his tea sadly.

"This war has hurt many. I am sorry for your loss." He sat quietly the only sound was them sipping their tea. "How about a game of Pai Sho?" he grinned.

"Why not, but I've got to warn you I'm not very good." Juniper chuckled seeing no harm in it.

"There is no such thing as a bad player." Sometime later "You are a bad player." Iroh said examining the board and rubbing his chin. "What is this? The 10th game?"

"I warned you." She said moving another piece that costed her the game. "Aww man." She pouted.

"I believe that is enough for tonight. I will see you in the morning, Juniper."

"Goodnight, Iroh."

In the morning Juniper was awoke by a banging on the cell bars.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine." The guards laughed throwing what would have been her breakfast through the bar causing it to splatter all over her. The two walked off laughing. With the occasional curse, Juniper brushed the rice from her clothes and face.

"Is there a reason you're covered in your breakfast?" she looked up at the nephew of Iroh and noticed he was about her age. She frowned remembering him from the market. She had called him a jerk.

"Ask your guards." Her voice was dragged out through her clenched teeth and flicked some rice at this boy of a captain.

"My name's Zuko. I'm the captain of the vessel." He replied wiping the rice from his face

"Zuko…" she whispered knowing the name sounded familiar. Her eyes shot wide and immediately scooted back into the wall. She stared at the boy she had been sent to murder.

"Juniper." She breathed. Zuko frowned at her odd behavior. "My names Juniper."

"My uncle has convinced me to let you out of this cell if you promise not to fight any of us or try to escape." She nodded. She stood brushing the food off her face and cloths. "Not like you get escape out here anyway." he mumbled the last bit under his breath.

"I can't keep that promise if your guards disrespect me again." She warned. He nodded their deal made. He led her into the mess hall and juniper nearly blew her top when she seen a guard fanning himself with her fan. Stealing it back from, him she waked the guard upside the head. Zuko snickered.

"Ah Juniper, nice to see my nephew let you out." Juniper replied with a grunt too concentrated on finding her other fan. She smiled when she snatched it from the belt of another guard.

"You call those weapons? This is a weapon." The guard held up a large bulky sword.

"How about we find out which is better? Unless…you're too scared to fight a girl." The man laughed at her agreeing to the challenge.

"Uncle, are you sure this is a good idea?" Zuko asked looking at his first mate and his prisoner take their stances. "She did attacks us."

"These men need to learn respect for the girl if she is going to say on this ship and not stay in her cell. Besides, I think Juniper has many secrets up her sleeve. Plus where would she run?" Zuko nodded in agreement. The guard made the first move charging and swinging the giant sword downward at her. Using her fans closed she hit a pressure point in the man wrist causing him to drop his sword. Juniper then swiped his feet. The man groaned in pain holding his wrist. Juniper pressed and open fan to the man's throat.

"I win." She grinned standing up placing her fans back in her belt. The crew returned to their jobs, but Juniper decided to practice her katas. She was too deep in thought to even notice the boy she was thinking about was watching her.

"She's strange Uncle, something about her just seems off. The way she acted earlier when I told her my name was bizarre." Iroh raised an eyebrow in question. "She freaked out and the way she looked at me was like she was horrified." Iroh hummed in thought.

"Like I said Prince Zuko, Juniper holds many secrets. And, I mean can you blame her? You are the banished prince." Zuko glared at his grinning uncle.

 **Episodes in this chapter: Avatar Returns**


	4. Chapter 4 And So It Begins

"Wait, so I get to roam the ship to my heart desire, but at night I have to be locked up?" Juniper grumbled as Iroh lead her back to her cell.

"Unfortunately yes, my nephew doesn't trust you completely and for good reason. You did take down his first Latinate in less than three moves."

"Well it's not my fault his men are badly trained… and cocky." She muttered glaring at the wall. Iroh laughed knowing she was right. Iroh turned and took a good look a Juniper. Her hair was littered with tangles, her skin tone was a few shades darker in the low light, her noticed how her hands weren't very famine covered in scars and callused from years of training with weapons. She was different he knew that for sure, but whether or not she would be an enemy he did not yet know.

He smiled at her "How about a game of Pai Sho to calm your nerves?" she agreed stepping into the small cell. Iroh locked the door and they both lowered to the ground sitting crisscross.

"Well I ever get good at this?" Juniper yelled, pulling on her hair angered as she lost the fifth game.

"I would like to give you confidence, but your case seems hopeless." He stroked his beard thoughtfully while looking at the board.

"Thank Iroh, means a lot." Her voice dripped with dry sarcasm.

"Anytime." He grinned. Yawning he stood. "You should get rest Juniper. Tomorrow the crew should be finished melting the snow and we can get moving again." With a sigh she laid down on the hay in the corner and let her dreams take her away.

In the morning Juniper toyed with one of her fans waiting for the guard to let her out.

"When can I get out of here?" she whined to the guard standing outside her cell.

"Not until the Prince order's so." He said mechanically. "If I were running this ship you'd be locked up 24/7."

"But, you're not running this ship." The guard stood straighter and Juniper sat up. "I am." The scarred prince glared. "Now let her out."

"Yes, sir." The guard fumbled with his key shakily unlocking the cell door. The ship jerked forward nearly knocked Juniper, Zuko and the guard to the floor.

"Finally we're moving." Zuko grinned. Juniper frowned as she followed Zuko to the deck. She couldn't believe that the angry scarred prince was the same prince she had been sent to kill almost three years ago. "If you want to ask me something ask me." Juniper mentally cursed and looked away blushing at the fact he had caught her.

"No, nothing, sorry." She apologized.

"Ah Prince Zuko I was beginning to think you'd skipped out on your lesson." Iroh smiled. "Juniper would you like to join me for tea?"

"Of course Iroh." she said with a smile.

"Perhaps you would like to join Zuko in his lesson?" Iroh sipped his tea.

"Oh I don't bend." She stumbled over her words.

"You are not a bender?" he found that hard to believe. There was certainly that special spark in her eyes.

"Well—I..uhh—I mean…I can I just…don't like too." She looked away from the kind, tea loving man. Iroh had suspected this more and more as he gradually learned about the mysterious girls past. "My parents were killed by firebenders." Iroh nearly dropped his tea cup. Setting his cup down gently instead, he stood holding a hand out to the young girl. He led her to stand by Zuko. "Iroh I haven't bended in year's the last time I did I was so young I barely remember." She pleaded, he held up a hand to silence her. Glancing at Zuko she mimicked his stance crudely.

"Haven't you had any training?" Zuko inquired taking her Junipers pathetic stance.

"No." with a huff Zuko moved her shoulders and raised her arms higher. He nodded at her new stance returning to his. "I remember my parents telling me not to use my bending around other people, but I don't remember why." She thought hard, trying to recover her memories, but they remained out of reach.

"Let us begin." Iroh said leading them through the first stances. As she mimicked Iroh and Zuko she felt a surge of energy that felt wild and free. A feeling she hadn't felt in years. The energy released from her finger tips in the form of a fire ball seconds after Zuko's, but instead of flying past the ships deck it sputtered and dissipated only ten feet in front of her. Juniper stared at her hands in shock finally able to pull the memories forward.

The flame that had blossomed from her palm was orange and red as normal, but held streaks of neon blue through it. She assumed the reason for it being so weak was due to her lack of training and ambition. They trained for several hours before they reached a town to have the damages repaired.

"Do I really need to go to my cell? I promise I won't run away or cause trouble." She pleaded to Iroh.

"I think it is best if you stay here." Iroh patted her back.

"If you say so." She walked into her cell. To pass the time Juniper toyed with her fans and whistled a tuneless tune.

"You there, state your name and occupation." a guard who she did not recognize the voice of asked. She stood eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Juniper, I'm a prisoner of Prince Zuko's. Who are you?"

"Come with me prisoner." The guard said completely ignoring her question. Roughly he pushed her against the wall and bound her wrists behind her back. Placing a hand between her shoulder blades he led her off the ship and to a large tent. A group of guards exited Zuko's ship following them. Fear rose in Juniper's gut.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape. We also found this prisoner aboard his ship." The guard push Juniper hard causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Zhao smiled at the news and Juniper struggling to sit up.

"Now remind me…" he came up behind Zuko. "How was your ship damaged?" Zuko told the Commander what happened, but he didn't miss the looks Zhao gave Juniper and her sifting uncomfortably. Juniper tried to stand, but was shoved down by a guard.

"She is my prisoner don't touch her!" the guard backed off at Zuko's command. Zhao then returned after his leave to report his search party was ready and that the three would be escorted back to their ship after he was out to sea. "Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to try to stop you?" Zhao laughed at the hot tempered Prince.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." Juniper winced knowing Zuko's temper and Zhao was playing with fire. Zuko stood in defiance anger burning in his amber eyes.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you."

"Prince Zuko that is enough." Iroh said trying to calm his nephew.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao sneered.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko argued.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true!"

"You have the scar to prove it!" Zuko cried out in anger, jumping to his feet bring his face inches for Zhao's.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko's breathe heavy with anger.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao's lips curled back.

"An angi kai. At sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your Uncle will do." Zhao said straitening and leaving the tent, but before he left he stopped "Let's make this a little more interesting shall we? I win the girl becomes _my_ prisoner." Juniper nearly yelped in fear.

"Not happening Zhao." Iroh snarled angrily.

"We'll see. Keep them here." He left the tent. Out of anger Zuko kick a small table over.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten the last time you challenged a master?"

"I will never forget." Juniper's gaze shifted to the scar on the left side of his face. The skin was nearly shut and looked stretched and warped. Juniper could only imagine the pain it must have caused.

At sunset Juniper stood next to Iroh struggling to hide her fear. Taking a deep breath she decided that if Zuko lost she would run first chance she got. Fear dissipating inside her, Juniper stood more confidently.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapon."

"Don't…worry about me Zuko, I'll be fine. Just do your best." His face remained stone still, but he nodded. The fight commenced only lasting a few minutes and ending with Zuko pinning down Zhao ready to deliver the final blow. Zuko released a blasted that landed a couple inches from the commander's head before standing and walking back towards Iroh and Juniper.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko glared at the commander. Standing in anger Zhao unleased a whip of fire at Zuko while his back was turned. Before Zuko could counter, Iroh stopped the dishonorable attack.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh turned to Zhao his face disappointed.

"So this is how the how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

The three walked out of the arena, Juniper hanging back slightly, hands still tied behind her back. She smiled softly as she heard the short conversation between Zuko and his uncle. The Prince turned to her.

"Why are you walking with your hands behind your back?"

"Because I find it comfortable and I enjoy it." He believed her sarcasm for a moment before his Uncle nudged him. Pulling out a small knife he cut the rope. Juniper hissed in pain from the rope burns.

Several days later Juniper could hear Zuko yelling from her cell since no one had come to let her out yet. She spent her time sharpening her fans.

"Do you know where the Avatar's heading?" she jumped at Zuko's voice, not hearing him coming.

"Why would you think that?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Well because of the way you fought in the South Pole." She sighed setting down the half sharpened fan.

"Zuko I fought the way I did, because what you were doing was wrong. You had those villagers terrified. I know you want to go home and restore your honor, but there are better was to go about trying to capture the kid than scaring the life out of people. I don't know the avatar or the two he's traveling with. I was up there for two and a half months on my own. So to answer your question: no I have no idea where the Avatar's going. Sorry." She shrugged picking up her fan to finish sharpening it. Not saying another word Zuko unlocked the cell door, but Juniper made no move to exit.

"Where did you learn to fight with those?"

"A place." She shrugged. Zuko about popped a vein getting really tired for her snarky remarks.

"I just asked a simple question!" he yelled at her.

"And I gave a simple answer. I don't see what the problem is." Juniper's face remained passive.

"Why are you so infuriating?" he asked aggravated.

"Oh chill Mister Grumypants." She waved him off. Zuko, red in the face with anger, stomped off. A couple hours later Juniper finished sharpening her fans and left her cell. She heard Zuko yelling again and groaned. "Does he do _anything_ besides yell?" she asked rhetorically.

"Juniper, would you like to join Prince Zuko and I for dinner?"

"It would be an honor Iroh, but are you sure Zuko would like that?"

"Oh of course." The old man smiled. Sitting at the low table across from the prince, Juniper avoided eye contact. The cook whispered something to Zuko. The young Prince stood.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" he turned beginning to walk out of the room. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked pointing at the fish. Zuko about faced stomping back to the table and snatching to the platter of fish off the table.

"I was going to save it for later!" Juniper snickered. She had dinner with Iroh, before going to the deck.

"Head course for Kyoshi Island, we found the Avatar." Juniper smiled happy she would see Suki and the other warriors again, but worried about what Zuko's actions would be. They made their way to Kyoshi quickly. Pulling her fans out, she began here katas.

"You seem very happy to go to Kyoshi. Why is that?" Iroh asked coming to stand by her.

"I have friends there." A brown smudge appeared on the horizon. As the ship came closer and closer to the island Juniper went to her cell packing her few belongings inside her bag. Sneaking through the ship she found the weapons closet where they were keeping her bow. Hugging her treasured weapon she smiled. Making her way to the deck she seen they were about to reach land.

Lowering the ramp, Zuko and several guards dressed in their Fire Nation uniforms, stomped their way to the island. Juniper followed and Iroh watched whispering a prayer for her safety knowing she would not be returning.

Running into the village Juniper quickly realized the one-sided conversation she and Zuko had the other morning had gone through one ear and out the other. From where she stood she seen Zuko spin on his hand letting lose blots of fire, knocking away the Kyoshi Warriors that were surrounding him.

"Suki!" she yelled. Anger rising in her, she opened her fans.

"Hey! Looking for me?" the avatar asked.

"Finally." Zuko grinned.

"Zuko don't make me fight you!" Juniper yelled lowering into a stance. Zuko looked at her, eyes narrowed. The prince turned back to the Avatar firing several fire balls. Aang used his staff like a helicopter blade to fly toward Zuko. Throwing her fan like a boomerang she hit Zuko in the head. Griping the fan as it flew back to her. Using Juniper's distraction Aang knocked Zuko through a wall with a large gust of wind, motioning to her to follow.

"Look what I've brought to this place." Juniper looked at the village, its homes on fire, children crying, and rhinos causing havoc.

"It's not your fault." The water tribe girl tried to reassure him.

"Yes, it is. These people got their homes destroyed trying to protect me." Juniper placed her hand on the tattooed boy.

"I think it's best if you leave. I know if feels wrong, but trust me, Zuko will follow and leave these innocent people." Juniper looked into the avatars grey eyes and she wondered if he was searching her soul.

"You're right. Let's go. Come with us."

"But—"

"We left you behind once I won't do it again." She followed them up the tail of the fluffy beast the boy yelling 'yip yip'. With a roar the giant bison took off into the air. Smoke rose from the burning village behind them. Aang jumped, diving toward the water. Controlling the Unagi, Aang put all the fires out. "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." The water tribe girl hugged him smiling.

"So what's your name?" Juniper turned to the young Avatar.

"My name's Juniper."

"Nice to meet you Juniper. I'm Aang, that's Katara, and that over there is her brother Sokka."

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled.

"It's kinda hard to believe you're Fire Nation, I mean you're so nice. No offence."

"None taken. My father was fire nation, my mother was earth kingdom, but it doesn't really matter. They were both killed by firebenders."

"Our mother was killed by the fire nation." Katara said gently touching the necklace around her neck. "And our father is out fighting in the war. We haven't seen him in years."

"Thanks for your help in the South Pole by the way." Sokka said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"No problem."

"So what was it like on a Fire Nation ship?" Katara asked with wide curious eyes.

"It wasn't too bad, don't get me wrong it wasn't great either. Zuko wasn't so bad either when he wasn't yelling about tattoo boy over here." She jerked her thumb to Aang. "Or having a temper tantrum about something." They snickered

"You can fight with these?" Sokka asked, examining her fans. She snatched them from his hand.

"Yes I was taught by the Kyoshi Warriors. I was only there for a few months though.

"So you know Suki?" she nodded to the water tribe boy.

"Oh, and this is Momo!" Aang said holding out a black and white lemur with giant ears. "And this is Appa!" he motioned to the bison they were flying. Hearing his name the sky bison grunted.

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you."

 **Episodes in this chapter: Southern Air Temple, the Warriors of Kyoshi.**

 **I would like to quickly clarify that Juniper's bending is very weak even though it's partially blue. Just wanted to make sure no one got the notion she was some all mighty and powerful bender quite the opposite really.**

 **Feel free to review, follow and Favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5 Stories, Burns, and Actions

Looking down the shaft of her arrow, Juniper hungrily eyed the fish swimming lazily in the crystal clear stream. Just as she released a large explosion echoed through the trees. Forgetting the fish, she took off through the forest back to the camp.

"What was that?" she asked panting.

"It came from over there!" they followed Aang, Sokka grumbling about running from large booms instead of going toward them. Hiding behind a fallen tree the four watched a young earthbender clearing a canal. Katara tried to talk to the boy, but he ran off, fear in his eyes.

"Hey, that guy's got to be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!"

"I think Aang's right. We should follow him, besides we could use some actual food." Juniper sent a pointed look towards Sokka. Aang and Katara snickered.

"Oh, like you were doing any better."

"Actually I almost had a fish, but my aim got knocked off by the bang." Still snickering the four made their way into the small Earth Kingdom village.

"It's that kid!" Katara took off running. Following her they ended up inside a dark, mostly empty building. The young earthbender stood by an older woman again looking fearful.

"Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" Katara asked.

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid." He avoided eye contact. Juniper took a step forward.

"Why are you scared? We seen you earthbending, there's no reason to lie…is there?" she narrowed her eyes at the boy and knew something was wrong. The older woman rushed around the room shutting the windows and door.

"They seen you doing what?" the older woman asked, hands still on the window.

"They're crazy, mom, I mean, just look at how they're dressed." The four looked down at their cloths. Juniper looked the most normal out their small group, with a green shift that came down to just above her knees, pale brown pants, and matching green boots that she had bought in Omashu figuring it was better than the red Fire Nation cloths she had been wearing.

"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!" the mother scolded, but it was interrupted by hard knocking.

"Fire Nation! Act natural!" Taking Sokka's advice they all struck the most unnatural pose possible. They stayed silent through the whole ordeal, but plans were forming in Juniper's mind. When the soldiers left she turned to Aang.

"I'll be back Aang, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." The Avatar nodded to her. Quietly stepping out of the house she followed the soldiers.

"Like steeling candy from a baby." The middle one said tossing a bag of coins in the air. Juniper followed them to their camp, where they split the coins among themselves. Quickly she took note of the camp site before going back to the find Aang and the others. Walking into the barn she climbed up Appa to retrieve her fans.

"Where are you going?" She turned her gaze to Sokka. Juniper looked back out of the barn to where smoke burning just over the hill.

"There's something I need to do. I'll be back in the morning." She didn't wait for his reply and took off into the woods. Climbing into the trees she scoped out her newest target. When darkness fell she raised her arrow, hiding in the shadows of the trees. Blasting jelly exploded, many soldiers ran into the woods yelling about the spirit warrior Fire Eyes. Switching her bow for her fans she jumped to the ground and began fighting one on one.

"I don't believe it. You're her. You're the girl. You're Fire Eyes." She gripped the man shirt collar, bringing him close to her face. Ramming the butt of her fan, he fell from her grip unconscious. Her gaze wandered over the damage she had done: the tents nothing but charred poles, the soldier's all lying unconscious around her, smoke drifting away in the breeze. Removing the mask that cover her face from the nose down, she walking back to the barn just as the first rays of the sun reached above the horizon. She looked away think about Iroh and Zuko. Juniper was only greeted by Momo, since the others including Appa were asleep.

"You're sure you can do this?"

"Come on Sokka, have a little faith in me. I can handle it. I'll take out as many guards as I can while you and Aang work on the coal. I've got it." Juniper jumped from Appa and onto the steel ship. She had taken twenty or more guards out before she heard Katara shouting. Running to the court yard, she jumped and landed next to the waterbender and the mound of coal.

"Here's your chance earthbenders!" grabbing a lump of coal she raised it high in the air, but the earthbeners didn't move, they only looked away sad.

"Hahaha! Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed." The Warden grinned, thinking he'd won. Haru launched the first attack and soon all the earthbender were engaged in the fight, their spirts returning to them.

Now that the earthbenders where in control of the ship and heading back to their villages, the four readied to leave.

"Katara, come on we're leaving!" Juniper called to the younger girl.

"My Mother's necklace, it's gone!" there was no time to look for the missing jewelry.

Hours later after the team left Zuko picked up Katara's missing necklace.

"Prince Zuko, look at this." The banished prince turned to his Uncle who held a broken arrow. His amber eyes narrowed.

"Juniper, she's traveling with the Avatar!" He looked back to the setting sun, gripping the necklace tighter.

"Does it surprise you Zuko?"

"No, Uncle." He looked away from the last bit of light still visible. "Not at all."

"Do you think Aang will be ok?" Juniper asked Katara, watching as Aang told the spirt that was terrorizing the village to leave in peace. The black and white spirit emerged from the forest walking past Aang like he wasn't there.

"Please, will you stop destroying things and listen?" he jumped in front of the angry spirit, but it went on about its business destroying the village homes. "I'm just trying to do my job as the spirit bridge. Excuse me, could you turn around? I command you to turn around now!" the spirit turn and swatted the young Avatar away, sending him flying. Sokka and Juniper gripped their weapons.

"Sokka, Juniper, wait!" the two stopped to look at Katara and then the chief.

"It's not safe." He stated. The spirit was about to attack Aang again when Sokka threw his boomerang.

"Hei Bai over here!" Sokka yelled, distracting the black and white spirit. Juniper fired an arrow, but it did little good, harmlessly bouncing off the creature.

"Sokka, Juniper, go back."

"We'll fight him together, Aang." Sokka nodded in agreement with Juniper.

"I don't want to fight him unless I—huh!" the spirit gripped both Juniper and Sokka. They barely got a cry for help out before the village and Aang disappeared.

With a shaky breath Juniper opened her eyes. She gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" she breathed her voice echoing.

"You are in the spirit world." Quickly spinning around, she searched for the owner of the voice. A man with a long white beard who was clearly Fire Nation stood behind her.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked backing away slowly.

"My name is Avatar Roku."

"You're the Avatar before Aang." She couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing for that matter. "You said I was in the spirit world? Can you help me get out of here?"

"Yes, but first I must speak to you about something." He began walking so Juniper followed.

"Where are we going?" he didn't answer.

"Believe it or not, Juniper, you are a very powerful bender, but you lack training and ambishion." She nodded in agreement with the late Avatar. "However, this is about my Great Grandson Prince Zuko."

"Wait, Zuko's your Great Grandson? I did not see that coming." Avatar Roku smiled softly at the young brunette.

"Yours and Prince Zuko's destinies are interwoven, however, as you know, he is struggling. I believe that with your help and support he will reach his destiny. Your journey with Zuko will not be easy, but trust an old Avatar when I say it will be worth it." He smiled, pressing two fingers to her forehead.

Juniper's eye's snapped open with a jolt. She was in the woods like she had never left.

"How long was I in there?" She realized that time in the Spirit world must have passed faster than normal time, because now it was sunrise. When she had been abducted it had been around sunset.

"Juniper!"

"Katara?" the water tribe girl hugged Juniper tight, running straight through spirit Aang.

"Is Sokka with you?"

"No…I was alone. Nobody was there. I'm sorry." She decided it was best to keep what her and Roku spoke about a secret for now.

"How did you get out?" Juniper frowned thinking of Avatar Roku and what he had said.

"I'm not sure actually."

"You don't know how you got out?"

"Ya it was so weird. It only felt like I was there for a few minutes, but I was in the Spirit world all night."

"Come on you must be hungry." Katara pulled her into the village.

"Where's Aang?" Juniper asked taking a bite of bread.

"He flew in after the Hei Bai, but he never came back." Katara looked at her hands sadly.

"I'm sure he's fine, Katara."

"I have an idea! We could look for Aang on Appa." Katara grinned.

"It's worth a shot." Juniper shrugged. They searched for several hour's but found no trace of Aang. "Don't worry Katara, maybe he found a way into the spirit world."

"You're probably right. Come on, Appa, let's go home." turning the Bison around they headed back to the village.

Katara ran to her brother as he and the other missing villagers emerged from the bamboo. But the happy atmosphere dissipated as Aang told them about the island in the Fire Nation where Avatar Roku's dragon told him to go.

Juniper, Sokka, and Katara walk up to Aang who was yelling at Appa to get o his big butt off the ground and go.

"Aang do you really need to go to this island?" Juniper asked.

"Yes, it's the only place I can talk to Avatar Roku." Juniper frowned wondering why Roku didn't just talk to Aang like he did to her.

"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I." Katara looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today." Aang said stubbornly to Katara.

"Fine, but we're coming with you." The three climbed up Appa. Smiling, Aang gave a 'yip yip' and they were off. They were flying closer towards Fire Nation waters when Sokka said they had trouble.

"Zuko…" Roku's words echoed in her head.

"Fire ball!" Katara yelled.

"I'm on it!" Aang jumped, using his staff like a baseball bat, he waked the fire ball away with a blast of air.

"Can you make Appa go any fast?" Sokka yelled over to Aang.

"Ya, but we have a problem!" he yelled back. The four looked at the blockade suddenly feeling sick. They made it through barely.

"Let's not do that again." Sokka said falling backwards dramatically.

"We made it!" Aang smiled.

"We got into the Fire Nation…great…" Sokka slumped his shoulders.

"There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me too!" he patted Appa, praising him on his good flying. The four hurried into the temple. Five men met them.

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar." One said.

"Great, I'm the Avatar."

"We Know." Their eyes narrowed before they started shooting fire balls. Juniper deflected some of them, Aang taking the others. She was suddenly glad she had paid attention to Iroh.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can, Aang. Go!" she yelled blocking another fire ball. The three disappeared leaving Juniper to fight the Fire Sages. They attacked her all at once, forcing her back against the wall. She slumped to the floor falling unconscious.

"Juniper?" Zuko ran over to her noting her burned arms and badly bruised forehead. Loosely, he bond her hands and picked her up. Quickly he made his way through the temple till he found the avatar and his friends. Setting her down against the wall he grabbed Aang who had been hiding behind a pillar. "The Avatar's coming with me."

Juniper opened her eyes slightly, but was still too disoriented to do anything. The next time she woke up she was on a bed. Jerking fully awake she hissed in pain. Iroh opened the door to check on her.

"Juniper, please, relax you are safe."

"Iroh? What happened? How did I get here?" she demanded quickly the last thing she remember was Aang and the temple and a lot of fire.

"You were burned and then knocked out cold. Here, this well help the pain." He rubbed an herb mixture on her burn instantly soothing them and then wrapped them in white cloth. "How about some fresh air?" Juniper followed Iroh to the deck where the rest of the crew was sat in a circle, except Zuko. "I'm going to get Prince Zuko, please take a seat." Iroh walked away grinning and came back with the banished prince in tow.

"Now" Iroh said sitting. "Who would like to go first?" Jo, the engine mechanic, raised his hand clearing his throat.

"On our last supply stop I heard a legend about a warrior spirit named Fire Eyes." Juniper sat up straighter. "The legend I heard said that the spirit of the sun was angry with the way the Fire Nation was misusing its power, so the spirit sent a warrior to teach them a lesson. No one ever remembers what she looks like, only her eyes that reflect the fire burning around her. They never see her coming, but they never forget her leaving." He paused for dramatic effect. "She fast and dangerous and can take out whole armies by herself. O-of course it's just a legend." He rubbed the back of his head. "Probably made up by Earthbenders as propaganda, or something."

"How about a song?" Iroh grinned. The tea loving man turned to Juniper who was still caught up in Jo's legend about her. "I'm sure you have many stories from your travels, perhaps a song?"

"I don't remember any good songs, but I do have a few good stories." She thought for a moment "It's and ancient legend about a girl. She spent her whole life looking at the stars and eventually she fell in love with the moon." Juniper stopped to look at the bright, full moon. "The moon was honored by her affection, so on the night the girl died the spirit of the moon broke the girls spirit into a billion tiny bits and displayed them in the sky so that the world could admire the girl just as the moon had and the girls affection could live on."

Iroh wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and sniffed. "That was very beautiful, Juniper. Where did you learn such a tale?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was once a pirate?" She winced when Zuko fell off the basket he was sitting on.

"You were a pirate?" his amber eyes widened.

"Only for, like, a month and a half. I picked up a few things from that adventure though." The men were silent for a moment until Iroh began a loud belly laugh.

"Who would have thought, Juniper the pirate." Juniper laughed. She winced in pain as the heat returned to her burns. "Come, Juniper, it's time to change your wrappings. Sitting on her bed, Iroh rewrapped her burned forearms.

"Iroh, there's something I want to tell you." He looked up waited for her to speak. "I'm Fire Eyes." His eyes widened before they softened.

"I had a rising suspicion."

"You did?" he nodded finishing her wrappings. "Does Zuko know?"

"No." Iroh smiled "He is clueless. How about some Jasmine tea?" he poured her a cup and one for himself.

"I went to the spirit world." Iroh did a spit take. "I spoke to Avatar Roku. Did you know he's Zuko's Great Grandfather?" she spoke in a whisper. Iroh wiped his mouth.

"How did you go to the spirit world?"

"Angry panda, anyway he said I was supposed to help Zuko reach his destiny, but how am I supposed to do that?" Iroh stoked his beard thinking.

"Destiny is a funny think, Juniper." He chuckled lightly.

The next day Juniper sat on the main deck watching Zuko spar, studying his moves since she couldn't perform them herself with her injuries. She began to stand, but the ground shifted out from under her and she fell roughly, using her arms to catch herself only causing extreme pain. Zuko when off shouting at the helmsman about mutiny.

"All this for a lotus tile?" Juniper asked Zuko as they walked down the ramp.

"He's lucky I'm so understanding." Zuko seethed through gritted teeth nearly breathing steam. Wondering off Juniper walked through the small town. She began to walk back to Zuko and Iroh only to see the young prince yelling about something as usual and Iroh just smiling cheery as ever, the crew carrying tons of things to the ship. "You bought a sumki horn?" Zuko's good eye began to twitch.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if only we had some woodwinds." Iroh smiled acting oblivious to Zuko's temper.

"Oh, I can play the flute, Iroh!" Juniper said mostly to annoy Zuko. It worked. The Prince's face was as red as fire flakes.

"This place looks promising." Iroh stopped in front of a very familiar pirate ship.

"Why it can't be. It's our little Juniper all grown up." The Captain smiled when he seen the fan wielding brunette.

"Wait you were telling the truth?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"You though I was lying?" Juniper said acting hurt. She glared at him till something caught her eye. A shiny gold band with a ruby Fire Nation insignia that fit on her upper arm.

"You like it?" she jumped forgetting Zuko was there.

"Ya it's pretty." She put the band back on the shelf.

"Then it's yours." Zuko paid for it before she could say anything. They scanned the shelves, Juniper smiling at her new arm band, Iroh grinning at a creepy jeweled money statue, and Zuko listening in on the pirate's conversation. "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Juniper mentally groaned.

"He did. He and two others stole from us. A very valuable waterbending scroll. You know them."

"Yes." Juniper grumbled under her breath.

"How hard is it for them to stay out trouble!?"

"What'dya say Juni? One more run for good ole times?" the Captain threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds down right Kahuna to me." she grinned at the Captian who laughed full heartedly.

"Kahuna?" Zuko questioned.

"Pirate talk. You wouldn't understand." She waved his steaming face off.

We'll take the Rhino's and search the woods, you and the rest of the crew keeping going down the river." Zuko ordered Lee, his first mate.

"Why can't I have my own Rhino?" Juniper glared at Zuko's back. She was forced to sit behind him on the saddle.

"Because we don't have that many." He barely turned his head. "Leave the Rhinos here! We'll continue on foot." Zuko swung his leg forgetting about Juniper. She yelled as she slid down the tail of the horned beast landing roughly on the ground. "Sorry." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The pirates split off putting Zuko's plan into action. "What are you going to do? I know you won't fight them." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Juniper looked away not wanting to fight Zuko or Aang, but not wanting to do nothing either.

"I don't know." Hiding in the trees she watched as Zuko tied Katara to a tree trying to persuade her with her missing necklace. Pulling out her fan's she readied to jump. While Zuko threatened to burn the scroll, Juniper cut the ropes that bond Katara.

"Juniper!" she hugged her tight. "We were so worried about you! We thought you were dead!"

"Hush, Katara." Juniper warned. Iroh came to stand by them, not informing Zuko of Katara being released. They watched as the pirates dragged in Sokka and Aang both wrapped tightly in nets. Juniper slapped a hand over Katara's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Nice work." Zuko grinned down at Aang.

"Aang this is all my fault." Katara said removing Juniper's hand from her mouth.

"No, Katara it isn't."

"Yeh, it kinda is." Both girls glared at Iroh. Zuko and the pirate captain conversed till Sokka brought up the fact that Aang was worth way more than the waterbending scroll. Soon they were emerged in a fight.

"Zuko, are you too busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?"

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Smacking her forehead, Juniper gripped the top of Zuko's head and his chin forcefully turning his head to the direction of his escaped ship swarmed with pirates.

"It's no proverb, Nephew."

"My ship!" Zuko cried.

"Maybe it should be a proverb." Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Come on!" they ran along the bank trying to keep pace with the two boats. They watched as the boats went over the waterfall all three huffing and puffing. "My boat!"

"Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" the old man grinned pulling the tile out. Fire ignited like daggers from Juniper's fists as anger and frustration flooded through her. Snatching the tile from his fingers she threw it as far as she could over the water fall.

"Great I'm becoming Zuko." She ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The hotheaded prince yelled at her.

"Exactly what it means!" she began making her way down the steep hill. Somehow the ship survived, but was badly damaged.

 **Episodes in this chapter: Imprisoned, Winter Solstice part 1 & 2, The Waterbending Scroll.**

 **Review please and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6 Stupid Plans and Arguments

"There is a storm coming. A big one." Zuko lowered his telescope.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weathers perfect. There is not a cloud in sight."

"The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Iroh looked over to Juniper who was gazing at the water with a far off look. "Don't you agree, Juniper?"

"Yep, totally." She wasn't even sure what he had said, too busy looking at the water.

"We know the Avatar is heading northward, so we will do the same." Zuko's voice rose with aggravation.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew." Iroh said sternly.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" a lieutenant walked onto the deck and from his face looked unhappy, it was clear he had heard what Zuko had said.

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety!" the banished prince yelled in the crewmembers face before stomping back to his room.

"Juniper, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Iroh." Not completely convinced the tea loving man leaned against the railing beside her.

"You haven't been acting yourself today. Why is that?"

"Three years ago, on this day, I did something—or I almost did something, and it changed my life. I don't regret the decision I made back then, I just can't believe the way things turned out." She glanced back towards the hatch Zuko had slammed shut a few minutes ago.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Juniper. What does this have to do with Prince Zuko?" Juniper had to take a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"After my parents were killed a man took me in. His name was Ahn, to me he was my father so to speak, but to him I was just another soldier. He used my parent's death at the hand of firebenders to fuel my hatred and anger. I did a lot of things I regret." She stopped and remembered all the crimes she had committed. "I was 13 when he ordered me to…kill someone and I couldn't, but I came close." Iroh's eyes widened slightly as realization came to him.

"You were ordered to kill Prince Zuko, but you didn't." Juniper nodded numbly.

"I'm not sure how long it was before his banishment, but he was with his family. They were in a parade. Back then he looked happy and wasn't glaring and constantly angry and I just couldn't release my arrow and kill him."

"Like I always say: Destiny is a funny thing."

"You've got that right." She laughed softly.

Juniper was practicing with her fans when she heard Zuko arguing with the Lieutenant from before.

"Easy now." Iroh attempted to calm the two, but it did little good as the two began to fight. Iroh pushed the two men apart. "Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better." Zuko and the Lieutenant glare at each other for a moment before walking in different directions.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko said to Iroh.

"Ya, cuz you had it totally handled." Iroh grimaced at Juniper speaking against his nephew and vaguely wondered if she had a death wish.

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut." He accidentally knocked one of her fan out of her hand and over the side of the ship. Not even thinking, Juniper ran and jumped into the cold water after her treasured fan. Gripping it tight in her hand she kicked to the surface, but stopped her ascend to gaze up at the sparkling surface, waves rolling, and the ship steadily gliding by. When her lungs began to burn she broke to the surface and waved to the men leaning over the side.

"Don't ever do that again!" Zuko yelled at her after she climbed up the deck. Wringing out her hair she glared.

"I wouldn't have had to if you could control your temper!" she fired back flicking water at him. The droplets steamed off his pale skin.

"I don't have a temper!"

"Then why are you yelling!"

"I'm not yelling I'm explaining!" their argument was cut short by a crack of thunder. They all went below deck; Zuko going to his room, the crew members going to the break room, and Juniper followed Iroh for a game of Pai Sho. After losing several games Iroh convinced her to have a break, so they headed to the break room and overheard Lieutenant Jee complaining about Zuko's disrespect.

"May we join you?"

"General Iroh, we we're—of course." Juniper and Iroh took their seat among the crew.

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much..." Iroh told them how Zuko had to fight his father, refused, gained his scar, and was banished, and forced to capture the avatar to regain his honor. Lieutenant Jee looked down completely shocked.

"I always thought Prince Zuko was in a training accident…"

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then can he return home with his honor."

"That's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal." The Lieutenant mused.

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope." Thunder cracked overhead. The ship tossed and turned as the waves picked up.

Lightning flashed illuminating the rolling sea for a few moments before sending everything back into darkness. As the lightning flashed they could see Aang's flying bison fly overhead. Juniper gave Zuko a pleading look when Jee asked him what to do.

"Let him go. We need to get the ship to safety."

"Then we need to head directly into the eye of the storm."

Juniper let out a happy sigh as they entered the calm drizzle.

"Uncle, I'm sorry." Iroh set a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Your apology is accepted."

A few days later Juniper was playing Pai Sho with Iroh, some crew members watching her. Juniper sighed sadly at another defeat when suddenly a huge Fire Nation ship came up to him.

"What do they want?" Zuko grimaced standing from his meeting with his Lieutenant Jee about tracking the Avatar.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho." Iroh grinned happily.

The Lieutenant from the bigger brig held up a scroll to Zuko depicting a wanted poster of Aang.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Good for him." Iroh made a move against a crew member. Juniper watched the exchange between Zuko and the other Lieutenant.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao, now get of my ship and let us pass." Zuko said surprisingly calmly.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing any ships in or out of this area."

"Off my ship!" Zuko yelled. Juniper smirked at his short temper. When it had been an hour and Zuko hadn't given the men an order she knew something was up.

"You can still catch the Avatar before Zhao, even though I don't think that's the right thing to do."

"How, Juniper? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar." He then whispered "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."

"You're probably right. Zhao just might get to Aang first, but it doesn't have to end that way." Zuko looked at her intrigued.

"I've invaded and taken down numerous Fire Nation armies by myself, how hard would it be for the two of us to brake Aang out if he were to somehow capture him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come one, Zuko, you didn't think Fire Eyes was really just a legend." The prince's amber eyes widened. "What do you say, Prince Zuko?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You're going to help me capture the Avatar?"

"No. However I don't want to miss ambushing a Fire Nation army. Besides if it gets you out of this funk then I'm in. Honestly it's kinda creeping me out."

"You really are full of secrets aren't you?"

"You have no idea." She said softly looking out at sea.

While Zuko went after Aang Juniper spent her time taking out guards and causing havoc where ever she could. She kept her arrow pointed at the soldier's as Zuko led them away his knives at Aang throat. An arrow was shot from a Yo Yan knocking Zuko out. Silently cursing, Juniper grab Zuko under his arms and in the process his mask fell way. Juniper could see the soldiers getting closer through the dust Aang had created as cover and fear quickened her breath. Aang hesitated for a moment before he helped Fire Eyes drag Zuko into the cover of the trees.

"Who are you?" Juniper looked to Aang knowing that if she spoke he would recognize her. She simply inclined her head, silently telling him to get going before Zuko woke up. "The frogs!" He yelled before running at super speed through the trees. Zuko began to groan. Using her sleeve she dabbed the small cut on his forehead where the arrow had nicked him. He smacked her hand away.

"I'm fine. Where's the Avatar?"

"He got away. Now hold still you're bleeding." She pressed moss to the cut.

"I said I'm fine!" she flicked his forehead. "Ow!"

"And I said hold still." She got the cut to stop bleeding and they headed back after Zuko changed his clothes.

"Where have you two been? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

"Ya me too." Juniper muttered yawning.

"What were you two doing out there?" Iroh raised an eyebrow at the two teens.

"Uncle!" the crew snickered.

"What? I was just curious." Iroh grinned innocently at their glares and pink cheeks.

A few days later they were drinking tea in Zuko's cabin when a giant shock caused tea to slash over Zuko's face. On the main deck the crew was scurrying out of the way of a giant hideous beast with a dark haired woman riding it.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway." The woman yelled.

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Zuko yelled to the black haired woman. The Shirshu proceeded to rip out a chunk of the deck. A frightened man crawled out in an attempt to run, but the Shirshu stopped him with a quick flick of it's tongue. The stowaway dropped to the deck unable to move.

"He's paralyzed." Juniper said amazed.

"Only temporarily." The dark haired woman picked up the paralyzed man. "The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked the woman.

"My Shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh stroked his beard. The girl and her beast ran off. "Very impressed." He grinned mischievously "Prince Zuko, we could hire her to track the Avatar and his friends."

"That's…not a bad idea Uncle." Zuko said slightly shocked. Soon they were moving through a crowed bar. Juniper gripped her fan tightly not liking all the eyes on her. One man attempted to grab her, but she flipped him braking a table and ruining a game of poker. She shivered disgusted at the feeling of the man's callused fingers gripping her flesh. Zuko had been talking to the woman, but paused to look at her having heard the crash.

"So you got the deal done or what?" she crossed her arm's looking back to the door. The four headed out side where the girl climbed up her beast.

"Make it your weight and we have a deal." Iroh laughed.

"You got it!" the woman snatched the necklace from Zuko's hand.

"I didn't know you had Katara's necklace." She sat between Zuko and Iroh.

"Picked it up on a Fire Nation prison ship." Her lips formed an 'O' knowing he was talking about the ship they had freed the Earth Kingdom prisoners from.

"Oh, I remember that ship."

"I'm sure you do." She could feel his breath on her neck they had to sit so close, sending shivers down her spine.

They quickly came to a village where an elderly woman asked if they were interested in knowing their futures, but they didn't stay long. They finally found Katara, Soka and a man Juniper had never seen before, but Aang wasn't with them. After Sokka called Zuko stupid he grabbed Katara and ran. They didn't get far before the Shirshu paralyzed them. After finding Aang's sent they headed to a small town, but the beast started going in circles.

While Zuko, Iroh, June and her beast fought with Aang, Juniper helped sit Katara and Soka against the walk and spilling the perfume everywhere even getting heavily splashed herself. The beast started whipping its dangerous tongue out in every direction hitting Juniper. She fell expecting to hit the ground hard, but instead something broke her fall.

"Ow." Zuko glared at her as best he could.

"Sorry."

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue." Iroh pressed a finger to his lips.

"You're Uncle has problems, Zuko."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Was just making sure." She had no choice, but to listen to his heart beat due to the position she had landed in. Her head laying on his chest. "Thanks for braking my fall."

"No problem." An awkward silence fell between them.

"This hours gonna last forever isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Great." She sighed.

Juniper clapped happily along to the tune of the song as Iroh sang out of tune about four seasons. They abruptly stopped when Fire Nation soldiers boarded the ship one being Admiral Zhao.

"I've come to recruit your crew. We're extracting all resources for our invasion of the North Pole. You're welcome to join us, General Iroh." Iroh politely declined, but the rest of the crew left with Zhao. Zuko was steaming in anger. Just before Zhao left he noticed the blades displayed on Zuko's wall and the fans in Juniper's belt. He swiped the fan from her belt opening it.

"I'm sure you've heard the legend of Fire Eyes or perhaps the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors. I don't think she or the Blue Spirit are real."

"They're real alright. They're criminals, and enemies of the Fire Nation." He handed the fan back to Juniper. "But I have a feeling justice will catch up with them soon." He paused in the door way. "General Iroh, the offer still stands to join my army if you change your mind." He closed the door behind him.

"Come Juniper, it's time for your training." Iroh told her. Reaching the end of her training session Iroh smiled. "You are exceling marvelously. How about a walk?"

"Actually I wanted to practice with my bow."

"Of course." He gave her a small bow before heading to Zuko's cabin. Iroh left for his walk without the young prince. She was taking aim on her fifth arrow went she heard the call of a familiar pirate bird. She took off running, looking for the scarred prince. She found him in the control room looking around cautiously. Running at full speed Juniper tackled him, smashing through the window, milliseconds later the whole ship exploded and they splashed into the water.

They surfaced gulping large amounts of air in an attempt to calm their racing hearts. They dove back under as a part of the ship crashed into the water. The two pulled themselves up on to the shore resting from the swim. Anger sparked in Juniper's eyes and her palms became hot.

"Zhao." She spat lake a horrible taste in her mouth.

"But I thought it was pirates?" Zuko asked confused.

"Why would he want to get his hands dirty? He knew—or he figured it out."

"You're right. Come on, we need to find my Uncle." They found the old man who started crying in relief at the sight of his nephew and the world worst Pai Sho player. They explained their plan to Iroh.

"You want to sneak aboard a Fire Nation ship? Are you crazy! Juniper, you're supposed to be the sensible one!" he stroked his beard thinking the plan over. "However, I have always wanted to go to the North Pole. I'm not saying it will work—in fact I think it's a crazy plan—but I will help."

Zuko and Juniper knocked two guards out, stole their uniforms, tied them up, and threw them in a barn. Dressed in their new uniforms they entered the ship right under the nose of the man who tried to have them killed.

 **Juniper is wearing a female version of the Fire Nation Army uniform, we see them more in season three.**

 **Episodes in this chapter: The Storm, The Blue Spirit, Bato of the Water Tribe, and The Waterbending Master.**


End file.
